


Several Minutes in Heaven

by otherpartyfavors



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Future AU, new parents au, smut with some Christmas plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 11:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5583949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otherpartyfavors/pseuds/otherpartyfavors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amongst the chaos of new parenthood and a very hectic holiday with the Simmons', Fitz and Jemma try to regain some physical intimacy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Several Minutes in Heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EclecticMuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclecticMuse/gifts).



> This story was written for EclecticMuse as part of the Fitzsimmons Secret Santa exchange on Tumblr. The prompt was "seven minutes in Heaven." 
> 
> Merry Christmas, friend! I hope you enjoy this! I had a blast writing it, and I of course enjoyed chatting with you throughout the process ( :
> 
> Have a Happy New Year!

Inside a small house on the outskirts of Washington, D.C., Jemma Simmons gingerly placed her six-week-old infant to nap after almost an hour of pacing back and forth, bouncing steadily until the little one fell asleep. Sighing heavily, she looked at her bed with longing before dragging her feet out to examine the state of her and Fitz’s home. It looked disgusting.

In about two hours’ time, Jemma’s parents, 3 aunts, 2 uncles, and 5 cousins would be walking through her door for Christmas Eve dinner. A few months prior, the idea of the Simmons clan having a family reunion in America for Christmas sounded perfect: Jemma knew she wouldn’t be ready to travel and was excited at the prospect of seeing her family for the holidays, and they of course were excited to see the baby and visit America. It was the perfect opportunity to see all her family at once, and Jemma’s mother was particularly antsy to get her hands on the newest Fitz-Simmons.

Yet now, as Jemma looked at the piles of laundry, dishes, crumbs, and other things that hadn’t been cleaned in six weeks, she barked out a laugh at the absurdity of it all: Mrs. Beth Simmons, who had made Jemma clean her room every morning _and_ evening, would soon be walking into a house with six-weeks worth of baby-goo and who knows what else strewn about that place. It would certainly be an entertaining holiday.

Jemma’s phone buzzed in her pocket, and she quickly pulled it out, hoping it was Fitz saying he was about to walk through the door.

_Fitz: Coulson won’t let me leave! I’m so sorry, Jemma—I’m trying to get home as soon as I can—I’ll let you know when I’m on my way—just one more analysis to run for this next mission._

Jemma groaned as she vehemently texted her response.

_Jemma: Tell Coulson if he doesn’t let you leave now, he’ll never get to see Peggy again. I’m starting the cleaning process, but the house is a mess. How have we been living like this?_

She pocketed the phone, and began throwing the most disgusting laundry in existence into the washing machine. She tripped on more dirty clothes on the way to the kitchen, but left them there, once again chuckling at the look of horror that would be on her mother’s face.

As she dug into the dishes, her phone buzzed once more:

_Fitz: We’re too sleep-deprived to notice. And Coulson says you can’t do that to your child’s godfather. One more analysis. Shouldn’t take more than half an hour. Hopefully traffic isn’t terrible._

_Jemma: Yes, traffic out of D.C. at 5pm on Christmas Eve… shouldn’t be too bad!_

_Jemma: Not._

_Jemma: It’ll be terrible. You have to leave now or my mother will die of shock at the state of this place._

Jemma decided to skip the rest of the dishes for the time being, and instead started a detailed list of all the things that needed to be done before her family arrived. Not only did the house need to be cleaned, but the box of Christmas decorations in the corner needed attending to (she had planned on decorating before the baby came, but little Peggy came a little sooner than planned). After making a detailed list with twenty-three to-dos (in order of priority, of course), Jemma looked at her phone again and the new messages from Fitz.

_Fitz: Well, lucky for you, I’m a genius and the half an hour analysis took me five minutes._

_Fitz: I will be there to help clean (or distract you from cleaning, let’s be honest) in about an hour._

_Fitz: I’m guessing Peg is asleep? Since you’re cleaning? You know what that means…_

Jemma snorted through a laugh. Yes, she knew what that meant. It meant they would relish five minutes alone together, intending to regain some form of physical intimacy, before falling asleep on the couch. It had been happening a lot lately, leaving both of them frustrated in several different ways.

_Jemma: Just get home and we’ll see what happens._

_Fitz: Buckling up now. I won’t text you while driving, just like you asked. Talk to you soon._

Jemma smiled as she tucked her phone away, turning on some Christmas music from the local station and rolling up her sleeves for the task at hand. Sweeping the kitchen floor was her first mission, which coincided nicely with Mariah Carey’s “All I Want for Christmas is You” coming on, so she could at least liven up the sweeping by pretending the broom was a microphone.

 

* * *

  


After placing the last food-encrusted dish into the dishwasher and singing along to the Muppet’s rendition of “The Twelve Days of Christmas”, Jemma heard the garage door opening, signaling Fitz’s return. The Simmons’ were reliably punctual, meaning they had exactly 45 minutes until the large family hoard came walking to the door.

“Jemma!” Fitz called. “I’m home! How much time do we have?”

“45 minutes!” Jemma answered back from the kitchen. Relief washed through her at the sight of Fitz. Even on days when she didn’t have twelve family members soon arriving, she felt that wave of relief and calm wash over her when he came home. Since Fitz had returned to work, she had been reminded of how much she hated spending large chunks of time without him. While the circumstances were very different from other times of separation from him, it didn’t stop her from feeling nervous when he spent most of the day at the base without her. He hadn’t been in the field since Peggy arrived, but Jemma was all too aware of the dangers in their line of work, even at the base. She simply loved the sight of him coming safely home to her.

Fitz walked up to greet her, holding up a festive bag with a bow on it. “Em, here. Christmas surprise!” He awkwardly held out the bag in front of him, bouncing on his toes.

Jemma’s eyes widened as she looked from Fitz to the bad. “Fitz! I thought we agreed we weren’t doing presents this year!” She tried to hide the smile that was creeping across her face as she took hold of the bag, but failed miserably.

“Yeah, well,” said Fitz, shrugging as he opened the fridge to munch on old leftovers, “I had some time the other day to tinker, and thought this would be nice. Open it.” He smiled at her sweetly, cheeks full of chicken and rice.

Jemma rolled her eyes as she dug into the bag, letting out a small gasp when saw what was inside. He had made a set of three ornaments out of a very light metal, engraved with an elegant design. The two larger circles said “Leo” and “Jemma”, while the littlest one said “Peggy”.

Jemma cursed her postpartum hormones as tears began welling up in her eyes. “Fitz,” she said, “these are lovely!” She ran her fingers over the intricate designs, marveling at how the engineer in front of her had somehow turned into an artist. “But we never got a tree! They won’t have a place to stay…” The idea of the gorgeous ornaments going without a tree caused a small sob to leave Jemma’s throat.

“Well, first of all,” started Fitz, paying too much attention to his food to notice Jemma’s turn of emotions, “they’re just ornaments, not living beings left out in the cold. Second of all, I picked up a tree on the way home.”

“You did?” asked Jemma, trying to keep her bottom lip steady as she was becoming more and more overwhelmed by his thoughtfulness.

“Yeah, it’s on the car. We should probably wait to vacuum until after it’s set up,” he answered practically, putting the empty dish he had been eating out of in the washer. “You didn’t vacuum already, did you? I’ll clean the bathroom and put up the decorations—I know there are a few places you can’t reach that I—“

He stopped talking when he realized his wife was letting out sobs and hiccups, immediately reaching out to her. “Don’t worry, Jemma, we’ll get everything ready in time.” He wrapped his arms around her, letting her rest her head on his shoulder.

Jemma shook her head. “It’s not that,” she said.

“What is it then?” he asked, tracing wide circles on her back with his warm hands.

She let a strange sound, half laughing, half crying. “You—you found a home for the ornaments!” She knew she sound utterly ridiculous, but decided it was better to get her tears out now before her family arrived. And the ornaments were just so pretty—to leave them in a bag during Christmas would just be heartless.

“Em, yep!” said Fitz, clearly trying not to laugh. “No homeless ornaments in the Fitz-Simmons household.”

Sniffling, Jemma playfully smacked Fitz’s shoulder. “I’m serious. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” he said, kissing her forehead.

Jemma closed her eyes and smiled as his lips touched her skin. Unfortunately it was a feeling she hadn’t felt as often as she would like recently, with the two of them scrambling to stay alert whilst adjusting to parenthood. “Sorry for the blubbering,” she said after a little while, pulling away.

Fitz chuckled. “No need to apologize—you know I can get emotional, too. No shame in it.”

“Yes,” said Jemma, chuckling to herself, “I’ll never forget you crying when the nurse brought you a sandwich during my labor.”

“I was really hungry!” Fitz said defensively. “That nurse saved my life…”

“Well, it’s time to get to work!” said Jemma, suddenly remembering that her family was arriving very shortly. “You do the bathroom and decorations, I’ll dust and—“

She stopped when she heard some light, gurgling sounds from the baby’s monitor. “On second thought, I better see if I can nurse Peggy before my family gets here.”

“Okay,” said Fitz. “I’ll work fast and get the dusting done, too. We’ll go for the appearance of clean, not actual clean. Thank god they are sleeping in a vacation rental. Could you imagine all of us using that bathroom?”

Jemma shuddered as she thought of her cousins fighting over the tiny bathroom. “Don’t speak of such evil things. I need to be relaxed when feeding our child.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Fitz answered, “I’ll come say hello to Peggy in a sec.”

After a few minutes, Jemma was cozily settled on the bed with Peggy. “My little snuggle bug,” she said to the baby with a sigh. “You make Mum and Dad very tired, but you’re well worth it.”

 

* * *

 

About half an hour later, after he had hastily put the wreath on the door, Fitz strode into the bedroom with a smug look on his face, feeling incredibly proud of himself.

“I did it. I made the house look semi-presentable,” he said, sitting on the edge of the bed, “so now I get to say ‘hi’ to The Pegster.” He reached his arms out towards Jemma and the baby, opening and closing his fists with impatience.

“Here you go,” said Jemma as she passed over the baby. “She needs burping. Oh! And can you put her in that little onesie your mum got?”

Fitz chuckled as he brought his little girl to his shoulder, remember the gift his mum had sent over the week before. “Of course. She’ll be adorable. Not that you aren’t always adorable,” he added to Peggy, giving her a kiss on her cheek as he held her close. She gurgled in response. 

“And I’m going to put on fresh clothes,” said Jemma as she walked into the closet.

Fitz stood up and bounced Peggy contentedly, patting her back and humming without realizing it. He sighed, wishing he were able to have more time away from the base to do simple things like hold his little girl. She was already growing and changing so much—his heart ached at the thought of missing any of it.

When Peggy had let out a few hearty burps, Fitz laid her on the changing table and pulled out a red and green onesie with the words “All I want for Christmas is Gran” across the front. “Get ready for a long night, Peg,” Fitz whispered to her. “You’ll be passed around and snuggled the whole time, no doubt.” The baby grunted, flailing her arms back and forth as the edges of her mouth quirked up in what was either residual gas or a practice smile. Whatever the reason, Fitz’s heart swelled at the sight.

“How do I look?” asked Jemma as she stepped out of the closet. “Do I look like I’m on the tail end of my maternity leave and not used to dressing for adults?”

Fitz looked up and his eyebrows rose at the sight of her. For the first time in weeks, she wasn’t wearing a baggy t-shirt and sweatpants, but a form-fitting sweater that scooped down rather low at the neckline and jeans that showed off her assets extremely well. He loved Jemma no matter what she wore, but he couldn’t deny that he missed seeing her figure outside the context of feeding the baby.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Jemma asked self-consciously. “Are my jeans too tight? I’m not exactly the same weight I was the last time I wore these…”

“Jemma, you look perfect,” said Fitz, stepping forward and placing his hands on her waist, savoring the feel of her. “I like your jeans being a little tight.”

“Oh, you do, do you?” Jemma asked mischievously, snaking her arms up and around his neck and running her fingers through his hair, causing goosebumps to scatter along his skin.

Fitz let out a sigh as he leaned his forehead against Jemma’s. He would love nothing more than to have a quite night alone with her. Their teammates had offered multiple times to watch Peggy so they could have a night to themselves, but missions keep popping up last minute. He felt like he was constantly running out of time: running out of time to sleep, to spend with Peggy, and to spend with Jemma. Luckily he had still had time to eat sufficiently, for which he was very grateful.

Suddenly, Jemma tugged on his neck and brought his lips down to meet hers. He let out a surprised moan as she opened her mouth and let her tongue slide over his bottom lip. He responded eagerly, pulling her in close so that she was flush against him. They stood like that for several moments as the kiss became more and more intense. He could feel all her curves, some familiar and some a little new, adding to his increasing arousal. He missed this, missed her, and missed that particular closeness that they were starved for.

It took all of Fitz’s self-control to pull away, and when he did so Jemma let out a huff of annoyance. “Sorry, Jemma,” he said between heavy breaths, “I probably shouldn’t have a hard-on when your parents get here.”

Jemma groaned as she pulled his waist closer to hers. “But you having a hard-on is so nice…”

Fitz was about to kiss her again and push her up against the wall, but unfortunately the doorbell rang.

“Dammit. I’m so glad to see your family!” Fitz said sarcastically as he pasted an unnatural smile on his face and stepped away from Jemma.

“Ha ha,” said Jemma, flattening the hairs that Fitz had tousled. “They’ll be going to their rental house later tonight. If Peggy is quiet maybe we can continue after they leave?”

“Are you ready to continue? All the way, I mean?” Fitz tried not to sound too eager. He wanted to give Jemma all the time she needed to recover from labor and delivery, but he couldn’t deny that it was becoming increasingly difficult to ignore his sexual frustration, even with the sleep deprivation.

Jemma thought for a moment. “I don’t know. Got the green light from the doctor, so that’s a good sign. Birth control is set. But I have no idea. We’ll just have to find out and have fun along the way, I guess.”

Fitz tried to stop the flow of images of all the things they could end up doing later that night, even if they couldn’t be very adventurous. He shook his head and took in a deep breath. “Right. Ready to open the door?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” said Jemma, picking up the baby and leading them towards the front of the house.

 

* * *

 

Christmas Eve dinner went off without a hitch, but after-dinner drinks and dessert were turning out to be far more exhausting than Jemma imagined. As to be expected, Jemma’s mother made more than one comment about the state of the house, which only stopped after Jemma’s Aunt Mary had given Beth Simmons a very large glass of wine. After a few hours of her family, Jemma was extremely glad for the signs from Peggy that she was ready to nurse, and whisked her away to the bedroom for some quiet.

Unfortunately, after about 15 minutes of feeding, Jemma’s mother popped in.

“Hello, dear!” Beth Simmons pronounced loudly, holding the large glass of wine. “How’s the nursing going? Do you need nursing advice? I can give you lots of nursing advice!”

Jemma took a breath and smiled as best she could. “Thanks, Mum, but I think we’re doing pretty well.” The one upside to living far away from family was that Fitz and Jemma didn’t have to deal with unwanted parenting advice from well-meaning but ridiculous relatives. Today, however, Jemma would have to suffer through it.

“Oh, nonsense,” Beth continued, “there’s always something. How’s your supply? Are you drinking enough cows’ milk? You know you can’t make milk without drinking milk.”

Without being able to stop herself, Jemma rolled her eyes heavily. “Mum, you know that’s nonsense. Cow’s milk has nothing to do with breast milk. You can get protein and calcium from other sources…”

“Fine, fine. You’re the scientist, so I guess you should know.” Jemma’s mum sighed, looking down into her glass. “It’s hard being so far away, you know. I’m your mum—I should be able to help more.”

Jemma’s demeanor softened as she looked at her mother. As difficult as her mother could be, Jemma missed her mum a great deal, and wished that she could have come sooner after the birth. “Well, it’s nice to have you here now,” said Jemma, giving her mother an encouraging smile.

“But is there anything I can do?” her mum asked.

Jemma chuckled. “Honestly, Mum, the only thing Fitz and I need is sleep. Not really something you can give.”

“Hmmm,” said Beth, taking a sip from her glass. “Perhaps. But I’ll leave you to your task now.”

“Wait,” said Jemma, lifting up Peggy. “She’s done feeding if you want to burp her.”

Beth’s eyes lit up. “Oh, with pleasure!” She stood and walked towards the door with the baby. “Aren’t you coming, Jemma?”

“I’ll be out in a moment,” she responded.

Jemma laid back into the pillows and sighed. She just needed five minutes. Five minutes to close her eyes and she could venture back into the fray. Yet once again, Jemma heard the door opening.

“It’s just me,” whispered Fitz, looking utterly relieved to find Jemma. “Uncle Bob and your dad have been talking at me all night. I need a lie down. Just five minutes.”

“Join the club,” said Jemma, as she snuggled next to Fitz on the bed. His arms wrapped around her and his hands rubbed along her back and hips, and Jemma thought back to the kiss they shared earlier. Her libido had been decidedly turned off for most of the six weeks since the birth, but it had taken to turning on with strange force the past several days.

And now, as she lay next to Fitz, completely entangled with him, she couldn’t help but relish at how wonderful it felt to be so close to him. Amongst all the chaos of bringing home Peggy, they had few moments to simply cuddle with each other, and Jemma had a new appreciation for those tender moments of closeness. She began rubbing gentle circles into Fitz’s back, watching as his lips quirked up into a smile while he tried to keep his eyes closed.

“You’re not sleeping,” said Fitz.

“I know,” she responded, placing quick kisses along his cheek, his jawline, and finally his lips. “I can’t get that kiss from earlier out of my mind.”

Without warning, Fitz pulled her in closer and locked his lips on hers. The kiss was warm and intense, and filled Jemma with heat down to her toes. She rolled them over so she was on top of him, and moaned as Fitz grab her arse and pulled her hips against his. 

He broke away from the kiss just as Jemma was thinking of sucking on his earlobe. “Wait, wait,” he said, breathing heavily, “your family is right on the other side of that door.”

“I know—just a few minutes—we don’t have to finish or anything,” Jemma responded, trying not to think of how embarrassing it would be if a family member walked in on them. She just wanted, _needed_ , a little bit of time with him—a few moments of quiet intimacy with the man she loved more than she could ever begin to explain. “Just a little bit—like, what’s that game called? Seven minutes in heaven? Let’s go for that.”

“Seven minutes in heaven,” Fitz repeated, thinking over the idea. “Yeah, I can work with that.” He quickly got up and latched the door, than flopped back down on the bed.

Suddenly they were kissing again, pressing their bodies together as close as possible. When Fitz lifted his hips up to better meet Jemma’s, she was surprised to feel how hard he had become in a matter of seconds. She broke the kiss for a moment, leaning her head against his forehead as she ground her hips into his, moving her pelvis along his length for the first time in ages.

“God, Jemma,” Fitz hummed, as he began sucking lightly on her neck. “God, I’ve missed this…”

Jemma sighed contentedly as goosebumps rose across her neck, arms, and back in response to Fitz’s kisses and licks. The heat and need was rising up in her much quicker than she anticipated, and she ran her fingers up underneath Fitz’s shirt, wanting to feel as much of his skin as possible.

At this, Fitz rolled them over so he was on top, removed his shirt and Jemma’s, and began trailing kisses down the center line of her chest and stomach. It was almost too much for Jemma to handle. Going from almost nothing for the past several weeks to kisses leading down her body cursed pleasant shivers down her spine. When his kisses had reached her waistline, Jemma whimpered with anticipation. But before unzipping her jeans, he placed his fingers over the apex of her thighs and rubbed gentle circles over her center.

“Fitz,” Jemma groaned, “you’re teasing me…”

“I know,” he responded with a sly grin. “How much more time do we have?”

Jemma glanced at the bedside clock. “About four minutes.”

“Think I can get you off in four minutes?” Fitz asked with a smirk, slowly unbuttoning her jeans and letting the zipper down.

“Not sure,” she answered truthfully, “but I’ll certainly appreciate your efforts.”

After gently pulling down her pants, Fitz drew kisses all around her lower abdomen and inner thighs, caressing her skin as if it were the most precious substance on earth. Finally, he used his tongue to trace tantalizingly slow circles over Jemma’s clit, using his hands and lips to touch the surrounding skin.

Jemma ran her fingers through his hair and began to writhe underneath him. She let herself become completely undone as he worked, whimpering as he continued to swirl his tongue over her. She arched her back, pushing her hips up so that his tongue dipped further into her folds, and Jemma could feel her climax rising. As Fitz’s tongue dipped in, out, and all around her, he brought his fingers up to attend to the places his tongue couldn’t reach.

“Oh, Fitz,” Jemma moaned as she watched his hands work on her. The thought occurred to her that she should check the clock, but then Fitz began sucking gently on her clit while one of his fingers dipped slowly into her. All thoughts left her head as she pushed her hips up to meet him, sliding his finger in and out of her gently.

“Is that okay?” he asked, momentarily looking up at Jemma.

She nodded vigorously and Fitz bent his head down to continue. The heat at Jemma’s center continued to build, and she knew she didn’t have much longer until she came.

“Yes, Fitz,” she said between breaths, “right there.” She grabbed hold of the sheets as she savored the sensation of Fitz touching her so intimately. It had been so long since they had done anything like this that Jemma almost forgot how skilled Fitz’s tongue and hands were. As she watched his hand move to grab her hip, she had to bite down on her lip to stop herself from crying out. He knew all the right moves and all the right places to touch. Jemma couldn’t help but let out a whine as the pressure grew, which Fitz apparently appreciated, as he let out a moan in response to her sounds.

The resulting vibrations from his moan tilted Jemma over the edge, and she came hard underneath him, willing herself to remain as quiet as possible. “Fitz…” Jemma managed to whisper hoarsely, still running her fingers through his hair as she dropped her head back in exhaustion.

“Was that under four minutes?” he asked, a cocky smile on his face as he climbed up to lean over her.

“I don’t even care,” she answered, “that was brilliant.” Jemma roped her arms around Fitz neck and gently pulled him down to meet her in a sloppy kiss. He slumped against her body, and Jemma could feel how incredibly hard he was.

“Oh, Fitz,” she said, moving her hand down his chest to play with the button of his jeans, “you’re so hard—let me take care of that.” She unbuttoned his jeans quickly, and began stroking his length, becoming reacquainted with his body.

Fitz shuddered over her, gasping slightly as she increased the speed of her strokes. “Jem—Jemma, wait,” he said, voice dry and heavy.

“Fitz, I don’t care that the seven minutes are up,” said Jemma, not wanting to leave Fitz without the release he so wonderfully gave to her.

He simply shook his head and reached over to the bedside table, opening the drawer in which they kept their “supplies.” He pulled out a small bottle of lube, flipped open the cap, and nodded towards Jemma’s hand. She instinctively drew her hand out, letting Fitz drop a small amount of the liquid onto her hand.

“We don’t have to worry about the time,” started Fitz, “’cause this isn’t going to take very long.”

Jemma smiled as she brought her hand back to his length, which now slid easily up and down his shaft. “Oh, and why is that?” she asked, picking up speed.

“You,” he said, panting, “you—making those sounds—touching you—makes it easy to…” He trailed off, borrowing his head into Jemma’s neck.

“Easy?” asked Jemma, feeling particularly saucy. “It thought it made it _hard_.” Jemma picked up her pace as she said this, using her other hand as well to provide better coverage to his length.

Fitz groaned into her shoulder, kissing all the skin he could along her collarbone and neck. “Jemma,” he whispered desperately, catching her earlobe in his mouth and biting down gently.

Jemma understood that he was dangerously close and knew just what to do to push him over the edge. She pushed his shoulders back so she could look into his eyes. “Come inside me,” she whispered, smiling at the look of shock that came over his face.

“You—you sure?” he stammered, eyes wide and full of desire.

Jemma nodded, grabbing the bottle of lube once again. “Just in case,” she said, sliding more of the liquid along his length.

Fitz kissed her gently as she led him to her entrance, tracing his tongue along her bottom lip. It took a little bit of time, but he was able to get in fully without any problems.

Jemma winced slightly as he began to pull in and out of her.

“Are you okay?” he asked immediately. “Should I stop?”

She shook her head—it didn’t feel painful, just a little sore. “Just go slow for now.”

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close as he kissed her lips, cheeks, and neck, ever so gently moving his hips in concert with hers. The light movement and pressure against her pubic bone once again caused heat to start welling up in Jemma for the second time that night.

“Oh, Fitz,” she moaned, moving her hands down to pull his hips in closer to hers. “You—you can move a little faster.”

He grunted as he moved his hips over her, picking up the pace slightly and running his hands through her hair. Jemma matched his pace, letting out softs moans and whimpers into Fitz ear, feeling the heat rise in her and knowing that her sounds were driving Fitz over the edge.

“Fitz,” she groaned, “I’ve missed this—you—inside me.”

He grunted again in response, shuddering as he moved in and out of her. “Jemma,” he whimpered, pulling up his face to place sloppy, desperate kisses over her lips and jawline.

Jemma reached down and grabbed his arse hard, pulling him closer to her as she wrapped her legs around him.

With a muffled cry into her shoulder, Fitz came, moving his hips back and forth a few times before becoming still. He leaned up his head to look at Jemma, eyes wide. “You minx,” he said between breaths.

Jemma laughed quietly, thankful that her family seemed to be having a loud discussion about something. “Only for you,” she teased, reaching to grab an old t-shirt out of the hamper. Fitz slowly pulled away from her, allowing Jemma to wipe the mess with t-shirt before tossing it away.

“It sounded like you might have been close again,” said Fitz passing Jemma her jeans and leaning over to grab his.

“I wasn’t too far,” she admitted, walking over to Fitz once he had dressed and wrapping her arms around him. “I’m sure you’ll get me again later. This was wonderful.”

Returning the hug, Fitz hummed in agreement. “Yes. Very, very wonderful. I’m a little worried your family heard. They’ll probably be suspicious.”

“Again, I don’t bloody care. That was brilliant.” She leaned forward and kissed Fitz’s lips, extremely grateful for the several minutes they were able to steal. After a few moments of kissing, they heard a knock on the door.

“Jemma!” called Beth. “Do you have any breast milk in the freezer?”

“What on earth?” Jemma mumbled, breaking away from Fitz’s embrace.

Jemma unlocked and opened the door, mentally preparing herself for another odd conversation about nursing with her mother. “Why do you need breast milk? Peggy just ate.”

Mrs. Simmons looked from Jemma to Fitz, and Jemma could have sworn that she winked. “Well, we were thinking of taking Peggy to the rental tonight—let you two have a night alone. What do you think? Do you have some sort of portable crib?”

Jemma’s mouth dropped open. She felt like she could cry from happiness. Perhaps there was a Santa Clause, she thought dully.

From behind her, Jemma noticed Fitz move. Without saying a word, he stepped forward and hugged Mrs. Simmons, who looked quite shocked at the sudden display of affection.

“Thank you, Beth,” Fitz muttered as he let her go.

“Well, yes, of course,” she said, looking quite flustered. “Anything for my Jems.”

“Seriously, Mum,” said Jemma, taking her turn to hug her mother, “Thank you.”

 

* * *

 

Fitz woke up to the sound of light knocking. He felt like a whole new person. Besides getting up once to help Jemma pump, he had slept for longer and harder than he had in six weeks.

He looked over at Jemma, whose mouth was wide open and limbs spread in every direction. He smiled as he thought of the night before and how wonderful it felt to be surrounded by those limbs again.

For a second time, he heard the light knocking, and realized it was coming from the bedroom door.

“Jemma,” he heard his mother-in-law whisper, “somebody wants to say ‘hello’ to you.”

“Come in!” Fitz called as quietly as he could, and watched as Mrs. Simmons carefully opened the door with one arm, and held little Peggy in the other.

She placed the baby in Fitz’s arms. “She’s been a little fussy—but overall pretty good for her first night away.”

“Thank you, Beth,” said Fitz. “Really.”

“Of course, Fitz,” Mrs. Simmons responded. “Now you take your time—we’ll get breakfast fixed up.”

As she left the room, Jemma began to stir.

“Hey Jemma,” said Fitz softly, “someone wants to say ‘Merry Christmas’ to you.”

Jemma opened her eyes slowly, and smiled. “My two favorite people.” She leaned in to place a soft kiss on Peggy’s head.

Now that Fitz was fully rested, he could truly appreciate the sight in front of him. Jemma, bleary eyed with her hair tossed about, and little Peggy, with her eyes closing slightly in the morning light, were by far the most precious people in existence. “I love you,” he whispered to Jemma, looking from her to Peggy with a smile on his face.

“I love you, too,” said Jemma, snuggling closer to Fitz and holding Peggy in between them.

They stayed like that for a long time, simply enjoying the morning with just the three of them. Eventually, Jemma’s family started making more and more noise, and the smell of bacon came wafting through the cracks of the door.

“I supposed we should go out there, huh?” asked Fitz, giving Jemma a kiss on the forehead.

“Mmm,” said Jemma, stifling a yawn, “how about seven more minutes?”

 

THE END


End file.
